Good and Bad People
by mystery of the mist
Summary: She was looking forward to seeing him until she found out he hung someone off of a roof.  One-shot.


**This is the first one-shot I've written for _Hawaii Five-0_. It has no relation to my other story about this show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this show.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

"So you _do_ know how to knock. I thought you just went for kicking the door in!" Danny exclaimed when he opened his apartment door. Steve was picking him and Grace up on the way to the football game.

"You're one to talk," Steve said. "You walk in without knocking."

"But at least I don't take down the door."

"Steve!" a little girl's voice yelled as she bounced over to the doorway.

"Hey, Gracie. Are you excited about the game?"

Grace nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!" She liked going to football games now because she got to see Steve, Chin, and Kono.

"You have everything you need, monkey?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Alright, then, let's go."

They stepped outside into the sun. "Grace, did you get sunscreen like I told you to?" Danny's tone was stern, knowing that Grace never wanted to put sunscreen on.

Immediately beginning to protest, she argued, "I don't need it, Daddy."

"Yes, you do. Go get it." When Grace didn't move, he added, "Now, Grace."

Sighing, Grace went back inside to find the sunscreen she purposely did not get before.

"You know, if the sun wasn't abnormally strong, this wouldn't be a problem," Danny stated. "If we were in Jersey right now, there would be snow on the ground and the sun would be normal."

"Well thankfully, we're not in Jersey," Steve responded.

Danny glared at him. "Don't you have somewhere you could be, like hanging someone else off a roof?"

"Hang someone off a roof?" Grace's voice was small and scared. She had just came outside after grabbing the sunscreen from the table in the apartment.

Danny hadn't realized his daughter came back outside. "Oh, no, Grace, it was just a joke."

"No it wasn't," Grace said, shaking her head. "You weren't joking when you said it." She looked fearfully at Steve. "Why did you do that?"

Steve moved forward to tell Grace that it was all a misunderstanding, but she back away instantly.

"Grace, can I please talk to you about this?"

She looked at Steve and then at Danny, her eyes asking if it was okay.

"I promise you that you'll be fine," Danny assured her.

Grace looked back at Steve and slowly nodded. Steve reached his hand out to take hers, but Grace wrapped her arms around herself.

Danny crouched down in front of her. "You know I would never let you do anything that's even just a little bit dangerous, right?" At Grace's nod, Danny continued, "So that means going to talk to Steve isn't dangerous because if it was, I wouldn't let you."

It took Grace a moment to decide. "Okay." This time when Steve reached for her hand, she didn't pull away. They walked over to a picnic table.

"Steve, why did you hang someone off a roof?" Grace immediately questioned. She wanted answers.

"You know how there are bad people in the world?"

Grace nodded. "Like the people who made us get out of the car and then stole it?"

"Exactly. Well it's Chin's, Kono's, your daddy's, and my job to make sure that the bad people don't hurt the good people. So we do anything to make sure of that."

"Am I part of the good people?"

"You're one of the best people."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you'll never do that to me?"

_Oh, great_, Steve thought. He thought Grace was just freaked out because he hung someone off a roof, but it wasn't just that. Now Grace thought he was going to do that to her. The last thing he wanted was for Grace to think he would hurt her.

"Grace, listen to me. I will _never_ do that to you. I will never do anything like that at all to you. The only time you'll ever hear about me doing that is when I'm making sure the bad guys can't hurt any of the good people like you."

"You'll never _ever_ do that to me?"

"Never ever," Steve agreed.

"Okay." Grace paused before she spoke again. "But you didn't drop him, did you?"

"Of course not," Steve replied quickly. "He was okay."

Grace nodded. "If anyone tried to do something bad to me, would you hang them off a roof?"

Steve hid his smile at Grace's question. "I would do everything I possibly could to make sure that no one would do anything bad to you."

"Thank you. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I would do anything to make sure bad guys didn't hurt you, too," Grace whispered.

"Thank you, Grace," Steve said, smiling.

"So if we would make sure bad guys didn't hurt either one of us, that makes us best friends," Grace declared. "Do you wanna be best friends?"

"That sounds great!"

"But don't worry 'cause we won't do each other's hair or paint our nails like I do with my other friends since you're a boy. You don't have to play with my Barbies if you don't want to, but Dolphin Trainer Annie is really cool, so we might play with her and her dolphin. We can tell each other secrets if you promise not to tell anyone. If you tell me secrets, I promise not to tell anyone. And maybe..."

"Maybe what, Gracie?"

"Maybe you could teach me how to surf. Only if you want to, though, you don't have to."

"I'd love to teach you how to surf. But we have to make sure it's okay with your daddy."

Grace nodded. "I'll ask him. Are we going to be late for the game?"

"We'll be there in plenty of time."

"Okay. Will you sit next to me? Best friends have to sit next to each other, you know."

"Of course."

"Alright, then, we have to go so we can get seats." She took his hand and they walked back to where Danny was waiting.

"Everything okay?"

"Steve and I are best friends now."


End file.
